This is a single-arm, open-label, phase II study to compare survival of glioblastoma multiforme patients receiving intravenous tirapazamine and radiotherapy with appropriately matched patients treated in prior RTOG malignant glioma trials and to determine that acute and delayed treatment- related toxicity is acceptable with this study regimen.